


Remarkable Black Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AO3 exclusive story, I only want to see how this goes, kitties, the color green a lot, used to be a creative writing project that I wanted to expand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meulin Leijon has been living alone for years now, and she is living a mostly normal life as a deaf, lips reading, college girl can. She doesn't plan anything special, but something came up and she soon found herself  with a box with not one kitten but six. <br/>Originally a Creative Writing project that I wanted to expand beyond one chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remarkable Black Kitten

It was a silent night. Dead quiet, for not even insects were calling out to break the still air. Out of nowhere, a black, in unique truck roars by, going too fast for the small street it is travelling on. Only after a few minutes though, the ordinary truck stops abruptly, and tiny, high pitched meows can be heard from inside. A short, extremely stout person opens up the passenger side of the car, after struggling a bit with the seatbelt. He takes a box full of meows roughly, not caring for the small creatures inside. Climbing out of their truck, this gruff person sets the brown box on the sidewalk, a great outcry of mews and squeaks erupting from the box. The person swiftly walks and climbs back into their truck, running away from the small, tiny, little creatures that they don’t want at all.   
It’s five a.m. and she wakes up to hear distant meows. It used to be familiar to her, but not anymore, not since Cuddles…passed away. The black haired female gets up from her gentle bed, that long midnight dark hair of hers creating a big bird’s nest around her head and shoulders. She removes some of that thick hair of hers out of the way of her face, revealing a pair of bright emerald green eyes. Her eyes move to the left to gaze at the black alarm clock with forest green numbers displayed across the front of its ebony frame. The displayed numbers tell the time to be 5:01 in the morning.   
With that time now within her head, she turns her chubby body towards the only window in her room. The window takes up nearly half of the wall, showing the jungle like backward that is hers, and hers alone. She can’t see any sunlight through the thick, giant leaves that the trees produce every year.   
She gets out of bed, revealing that she is wearing only paw printed underwear and bra. She walks over to her black bedroom door, the white carpet of her home slightly decreasing under her pale feet. She travels into the living room silently, attempting to find the mews that only kittens can create. Those meows didn’t grow or fade as she travels around her home. She checks the living room, kitchen, bathroom, both the bedrooms, study room, library, and the play area, but she couldn’t find any kitties.   
That’s when she remembers. She’s deaf. She has been deaf for years now, and the only noises that she has allowed herself to remember are of the gentle, sweet, caringly high-pitched meows from Cuddles when he was a kitten. Unknowingly to the conscious residing within her, that pale body falls to the soft, comfortable carpeting, as if her whole body just gave up on her and the life that she is going along with. She sat there for some time before realizing that she’s sitting down. Maybe it’s time for some introduction.  
Her name is Meulin Leijon, and it’s been five years since she was deafened by her former boyfriend. She really enjoys cats, the night time, the jungle, catnip, and catnaps. Just a few years ago, she was able to fully read lips and now can understand nearly the whole English language (except for the really rare words that are never used in common conversations between people). Meulin has a sister by the name of Nepeta and a mother they both nick-named Pounce de Leon, for how much she would playfully attack them in the middle of the night. Pounce de Leon moved away with Nepeta a few years ago, because it was getting too stressful for them to live with a deaf girl. Meulin just lives by herself now. It’s not too bad for her though, for she is going to college to become a felineologist, taking her love for cats as a career. Sometimes, she gets lonely though, not having a cat to lie with can certainly bring a sense of loneliness to any future felineologist. Meulin used to have a male cat. His name was Cuddles, and he really enjoyed sitting on her lap whenever he could. It was their special thing with each other. Depressingly though, he unexpectedly died from someone hitting him with their truck a few years ago.   
Meulin gets up from the floor, remembering that she’s still in her under garments. She walks back to her bedroom, wondering what to wear out of everything she has acquired over her high school and college years. The catnip loving girl looks across her array of clothes. Before deciding on what to cover herself with, she thinks about what she needs to do. Meulin recalls it to be Saturday, and that the spring semester has ended. She picks out a thick, huge, light green sweater with a pair of black cats sitting together on it. The comfy and fluffy sweater is pull over her head and covers most of her body, leaving only her calves, ankles, and feet uncovered. She looks down to her cloudy white feet, deciding to put on some socks to keep them warm.   
Meulin steps over to the only clothes rack that holds her socks and takes a pair of light green, nearly white, socks. This time, she purposefully sits on the ground, for she doesn’t want to stand as her socks are put on. She lifts up her right leg, sliding on the cozy sock over her velvety, yet a bit flabby leg. Next is the left leg, and she repeats the process for that equally tender and smooth leg. Meulin gets up from her creamy bedroom floor, deciding to go for a walk. She strolls through her slowly warmth gathering home, ending up in front of the main entrance to her household, the front door. The door is a dark green, olive like color. The wall surrounding the door is only a plain white, nothing special about it at all. The ground is a snow white color tile that has a crisscross pattern across it.   
She slips on some midnight black sandals without looking. Something felt off with the shoes, and Meulin looks down at her feet again. She finds that her dark sandals are on the wrong feet. Raising her left foot, she slips off one of her shoes and rest her foot gently on the tiled floor. Rehearsing the same actions with the other foot, she carefully glances around her creature less house. Sadness forms within those moss colored eyes of hers, remembering all the fun she used to have with her mother, sister, and Cuddles. Putting that behind her, Meulin slips her shoes onto the right feet this time and opens the green door in front of her.   
She walks out onto her front steps, the gold sun now barely visible to her eyes. There are trees in the front yard, and the top branches rattle, giving sign to a wing. Meulin steps down from the protection of her house to feel a sharp wind tugging heavily at everything it passes by; including her she sets about her walk, her head high to watch everything around her. With every single house that she passes by, there is a retail signs in the yards, begging for someone to take notice to it instead of the many others around it.   
No one lives in the neighborhood with Meulin anymore, for reasons unknown to her. She keeps walking, seeing only an empty street with empty sidewalks. Her stroll is pleasant enough, but when she rounded the second corner, on her path, she noticed an amber colored box sitting on the side walk. Wondering why a box is left on the sidewalk, Meulin walks over to the bronze box. Right before she was close enough to look inside, a tiny ebony kitten jumps out of the box, looking right at her.   
The way that kitten looked at her reminded her of how Cuddles used to look at her. He would always stare at her for a few minutes with his bright blue eyes and then meow at her with that special meow of his that she never really heard. Each time tough, when the graceful Cuddles would meow, Meulin would always say back “Meow, Cuddles, meow,” even though she isn’t sure she is saying it correctly anymore. It was one of their many special things, and she enjoyed so much that she would occasionally say “Meow, Cuddles, meow,” just to remember him and what he used to do.  
Surprisement appears in Meulin’s body language, and the small kitten notices the difference. He meows at her happily; glad to see some human there. She carefully picks him up and holds him to her chest. He meows again, as more unheard meows erupt from the box. She looks into the box to find a litter of five kits (excluding the one within her arms) sitting in the box, all of them meowing at her. She sets the kitten in her arms back in the box and picks up the whole box, surprising all of the tiny kitties inside. She begins to walk back to her shelter, wanting them to have a home. As they came closer and closer to the house, the kittens continue to meow up at her, mostly in puzzlement as to why she isn’t saying things back to the.   
They got to the house, and all the tiny kitties began to feel excitement rise within their small bodies. Meulin opens the door carefully, for she doesn’t want to drop the box that holds all the precious kittens. The kits meows grow louder out of excitement, but she can’t hear their high-pitched mews. Silently walking in, Meulin slips off her sandals to put the box down in her kitchen. The kittens keep meowing at her, wanting her to answer all of their new and small questions. She walks over to the white kitchen, setting the light bronze box onto the silver tiles. All of the kits watch her as she sits down next to the box. She picks up the pitch black kitty from before, and she looks over him. He meows at her a she continues to examine him. After only a minute, Meulin gently sets him on the tiled floor. His bright citrine, with a never fading glacier like pattern, gaze up to her, very wide and eager to watch her work. She picks up the next dainty kitty, a small dark brown and twilight black male with eyes the same color as the gem Olivine. She repeated the same process that his brother went through, and the next charming kitty is a crystal white female with a hardly visible black spot painted on her back. When Meulin picked her up, the fair sized kitten looked up to her with cabochon Caribbean blue opal eyes, with a sapphire colored ring around her pupil. The human female found the eye color to be quite compelling and fascinating.  
Meulin does the same process of checking her, and then she moves onto the next one. There are three cats remaining. One of them has a dark red, near crimson coat with black blemishes female with light, facetted emerald eyes. The second remaining kit is mostly black with white on top of the head female with gorgeous crystal moonlight aquamarine and white opal star shine light opal eyes. The final kitten is a female black tabby with mostly tabac lime eyes with a slice of light olivine at the bottom of her right eye.   
Meulin finishes up examining all of her new kitties, and now she is willing name them specific names. All of them had ran away from her and began to play in the study room. Meulin walks over to the study area and watches them play for a bit. She gazes at them with a small smile on her face. After a few minutes, Meulin came up with a named for the tabby. Her name is Porrim now. Of course, Meulin hardly speaks anymore (due to Cuddles being gone), but she son will so that they all can learn their names. The mostly black female is now named Meenah; a good friend of Meulin’s who can’t understand her anymore. The almost calico she-cat, Meulin came up with, is Latula. The white female kitten is Aranea, another old friend who loves to talk. The brown and black kitten is named Horuss. Now time for the completely black kitty. His name is now Kurloz.


End file.
